


the transplendence of youth donned proper

by BananaRaptor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 1987), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Crossover Pairings, Deliberate Badfic, Haiku, Hardcore, Hey you should look up vids on youtube of turtles fucking it's hilarious, Hot, I'm sure you've masturbated to ninja turtles before, M/M, Other, Poetry, Poptarts, Then he gets fucked by a ninja turtle, They make squeaky sounds, Thor fucks a poptart and gets his dick stuck, no seriously, super mature, tw: Green cock, tw: I ship Destiel/Sterek, tw: furries, tw: poptart burns on dick, tw: turtles, tw: white cock, xxx, you can decide which one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaRaptor/pseuds/BananaRaptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a transcendent view into the happenstance of a magical mishap by the eldest Odinson, as he in his enrapture of the commonplace poptart becomes entrapped in it's soft gooey centre via his velvet manrod and must find salvation in the arms of a terrapin versed in the ancient arts of ninjitsu cleverly written in the impeccable ancient art of haiku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the transplendence of youth donned proper

**Author's Note:**

> U GUYS LOOKD AT THIS BEAUTIRFUL FANART RIGHT HERE! MY FEELS! MY FEELS ARE EVEERYWHERRE! MY MUSES ARE BOUNCING LIKE FAWN HOOOVZ
> 
> IM CRY
> 
> FGZKFVDXJJBFDXJFKVBDFJNSDN SO AMAZING
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2244006
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2244120

The guy did the thing  
and then the other guy  
did him up the butt.


End file.
